


I Don't Make Social Calls

by Origami_Stars



Series: Traits [5]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorabat's good at finding things, bat powers activate, what even are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origami_Stars/pseuds/Origami_Stars
Summary: Vampire bats locate, identify, & monitor conspecifics (members of the same species) by antiphonal calling (contact calls).Summary- Adorabat’s friends wonder why she keeps making squeaking sounds at them.





	I Don't Make Social Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of semi-related one shots pertaining to the team’s more... peculiar traits. 
> 
> Disclaimer- I’m not really sure how contact calls work with non-bats (or if they even work at all), so I’m just making this up as I go.

The first time Mao Mao noticed it, they were in the heat of battle. He kept hearing short, sharp little squeaks and wondered, in the back of his mind, where they came from. They thankfully weren’t distracting, despite his sensitive ears and they were easily forgotten after they had won the day.

The second time he heard those strange squeaks, the sheriff and his deputies were out and about in the crowded town square. Mao Mao had turned to tell Badgerclops something but found that his large friend was no longer next to him. In fact, Mao Mao couldn’t see the badger at all.

How was that even possible? Badgerclops was bigger than everyone in the whole kingdom! Still, the fact remained that Mao Mao could not see him. He turned to the little bat flying next to his head.

“Hey, Adorabat?”

“Yes, Mao Mao?”

“Did you see where Badgerclops went? I can’t find him.” Mao Mao watched as Adorabat fluttered about every which way, searching for their friend, before she landed on the cat’s head. 

“I can find him!” she cried enthusiastically. From her perch, Adorabat let out a series of high-pitched squeaks and chirps that had Mao Mao’s ears twitching.

He was about to ask her what that was all about when she suddenly took off with a quick, “Follow me!” Not wanting to lose another deputy in the crowd, Mao Mao followed.

Adorabat led her hero through the Sweetie Pies with such confidence that Mao Mao wondered if it would be weird to tell her he was proud of her. She was much more sure of herself than when he first met her and she had grown a lot in many ways; she was going to make a fine hero one day.

They found Badgerclops hunched over a stand of free samples from the local bakery. He had gotten distracted by food. Mao Mao really shouldn’t have been that surprised. 

After locating their friend, Adorabat smiled and settled on Mao Mao’s shoulder. “See?” she started, “I found him!”

Mao Mao smiled back at her and patted the top of her head. “I’m proud of you, Adorabat. You did a good job.” The little bat positively beamed at the praise and settled down further on her hero’s shoulder.

After they dragged Badgerclops away from the stand (after his seventh sample and to the relief of the baker) they finished their patrol and made their way back to HQ. While he was cooking dinner, Mao Mao finally voiced the question that had been on his mind all day. 

“Hey, Adorabat?”

She looked up from where she was drawing at the table. “Yeah, Mao Mao?”

“Earlier today, when we lost track of Badgerclops... how did you know where to find him? Did it have to do with that squeaking you were doing?”

Adorabat nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah! It’s how bats find each other!”

“Really?”

“Yep! I send out a signal until I find you guys. I’ve tuned my hearing to recognize you two specifically.”

“That’s amazing! And you’re doing it all on your own! I hear you do it when we fight monsters.”

“It’s how I keep track of where you are.”

Mao Mao smiled at her and walked closer to her, “I’m proud of you, Adorabat. You’re using your own unique abilities and honing them to give you an advantage in battle. That’s an important part of being a hero; figuring out how your natural abilities can aid you in a fight or even in every day life.”

Adorabat was grinning like a maniac when she flew up and hugged her cat hero.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Huuurg not so sure about this one, but oh well. Is it bad this took me about three weeks to write? Sorry guys for the long wait. I’m so busy I don’t even know what’s going on anymore
> 
> Also, head canon is that Adorabat likes to use her friends as her perch. Their heads, shoulders, arms, etc. and they don’t mind at all
> 
> Go ahead and tell me what you want to see in a later chapter. No guarantees I'll write it, but it doesn't hurt to ask!


End file.
